


Something in the Air

by imaginary gender issues (Violsva)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, M/M, Moriarty Made Them Do It (kind of), Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/imaginary%20gender%20issues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has a secret. Unfortunately, Moriarty has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #25](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1606180.html).

"Watson, will you - Jo-" said Holmes.

"Yes?" I turned, absentmindedly loosening my collar as I did. Holmes looked flushed, and -

"Nothing," he said, turning away quickly. He entered his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Two minutes later he opened it again - luckily, for by then I was on the other side of it trying to stop myself from entering uninvited. "John," he said, and then he grabbed me and kissed me.

I was overcome by a wave of dizziness, and when it cleared I was facing the opposite direction, bending down instead of leaning up, and still kissing him. I pulled away for a second in surprise, and he clutched at me before I stepped back in shock. For it was myself I was looking at. "Holmes?" I said. My voice was entirely wrong.

"Watson?" asked the man in front of me, reaching up to touch his moustache. "Oh no."

I reached for him without thinking about it, for my desire had been growing steadily since before Holmes had first retired to his room. We kissed deeply, already tearing at each other’s clothing.

“We seem,” gasped the copy of me, “to have switched our - John -” My buttons scattered on the floor. “That is, I assume I look like you, as you do me, Watson -”

“Holmes,” I said, dragging him to press entirely against me.

At this point I began to notice something extremely strange about my anatomy. I would not have thought that another man’s arousal would feel so very different from mine, but -

Something was _squirming_ inside my trousers.

“Holmes,” I managed, distracted enough to pull away, “something else has happened.”

“Oh, God,” said Holmes, turning his head and blushing redder. I was deeply disturbed by seeing my own embarrassment from the outside without understanding why. “No, that - if you mean what I think you mean, that was already there.”

I reached for my crotch without thinking, and Holmes gasped and kissed me again. I tore at his shirt buttons. I didn’t know why I was so desperate to see him bare - I had seen the body I was groping at naked hundreds of times, as it was my own - nor did I know why sex seemed to be so much more important than figuring out what exactly had happened to us and why - but -

Holmes opened my trousers, and at the odd feeling accompanying the cool air I stopped kissing him and looked down.

There was - it was - I cannot describe the mass of writhing flesh I saw attached to me. I nearly jumped back, but that would have done no good. The - things - were clearly part of my body - this body, Holmes’ body -

“You - this is what your -” I could barely manage words.

“Yes,” he said. He kissed me lightly, and I found it oddly calming. “I have been so since birth - I suppose I am lucky not to have been sent to a circus.”

“But how - where - what -?”

“I prefer not to think about it,” he said. “I have never had an adequate explanation. Kiss me, please.”

I did. Even with the shock, I could do nothing else.

*

Professor Moriarty smiled. “You have delivered the package?” he asked.

“Yes, sir, last night. Opened it up and left it under the chair as you said. By the way, sir, you look -”

“I did tell you not to breathe it in,” said Moriarty. “Leave at once.”


End file.
